


your turn, forever

by helloearthlings



Series: KFAM Dialogue Prompts [10]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloearthlings/pseuds/helloearthlings
Summary: “It’s right by the door, too! How are we supposed to get out?”“I don’t know!” Ben says, voice an octave higher than usual. “It’s blocking us! I always said these fuckers have their own evil plans -”“Hey, you don’t need to convince me about the evils of spiders,” Sammy puts his hands up. “Raccoons, I’m still on the fence about. But fuck spiders, dude, they totally have evil plans against us.”





	your turn, forever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 'I am not dramatic, it was a very big spider.'
> 
> Also, I....may be planning a super fucking long fic. So. Watch out for that in the future. Gotta work on what it will be structurally, but I really wanna write it, so that might be a big project coming up.

Sammy’s packing up his stuff after the show when suddenly Ben’s storming back into the studio and slamming the door behind him like there’s something chasing him.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Sammy asks, adrenaline immediately racing through his veins. Shadows crawling on the walls, rainbow lights shining out the window, werewolves creeping in the trees outside, there’s so many things this could be -

“Wall crab,” Ben whispers, and grabs Sammy’s shoulder to pull him toward the studio window that faces the lobby area, and pulls Sammy down to be even with Ben’s height. He points across the room, where Sammy can see a large, crawling, hairy _thing_ on the wall next to the door.

“Fuck,” Sammy whispers, and even though he’s revealed it’s nothing of the dangerous and supernatural variety, his adrenaline is still ramped up and isn’t going down. “It’s right by the door, too! How are we supposed to get out?”

“I don’t know!” Ben says, voice an octave higher than usual. “It’s _blocking_ us! I always said these fuckers have their own evil plans -”

“Hey, you don’t need to convince me about the evils of spiders,” Sammy puts his hands up. “Raccoons, I’m still on the fence about. But fuck spiders, dude, they totally have evil plans against us.”

“I’m so glad there’s something we agree on,” Ben says, voice still a whisper. Presumably he doesn’t want the spider to overhear them. Smart idea.

“What’s our action plan?” Sammy asks. “The morning guy isn’t coming in today, there’s just a tape -”

“Okay, so I push you in front of me -” Ben starts but Sammy cuts him off.

“Absolutely not! I’m not being your human shield!”

“Dude!” Ben says, a hurt look in his eye.

“If we’re storming the gates of the fucking Void, I’ll be your human shield,” Sammy tells him. “But _not_ for spiders. _Never_ for spiders."

“Wall crabs _are_ pure evil,” Ben’s voice is tetchy, and he’s pouting, but he’s conceded the point and that’s the important part. “Can we - can we call Troy?”

Sammy sighs. “No. We’re not calling the sheriff out here to kill a spider for us. He’d be annoyed that we even asked.”

“But he’d still do it,” Ben says hopefully. “I mean, we’d have to lie to him to get him out here -”

“And he’d be annoyed,” Sammy finishes. “It’s not worth it, Ben.”

“Do you have any better ideas?” Ben asks, voice high and verging on panic as he wrings his hands. “I’m not going out there, man! And we don’t have the tools to shoot it from a distance like a sniper, so!”

Sammy sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Well. We have no other choice.”

“No,” Ben tells him, but Sammy just shakes his head.

“Your girlfriend or my boyfriend?” Sammy says, dreading this, already pulling out his phone.

Ben groans, falling backwards into his spindly chair that he usually sits in during their broadcast. “I don’t wanna.”

“They’re the only people who like us enough to do this,” Sammy points out and Ben makes a face.

“Ron? My mom?” Ben makes other suggestions but Sammy shakes his head.

“Ron’s out of town this week, remember? And we’re not waking up your mom at six in the morning.”

“But Em and Jack are gonna make _fun_ of us,” Ben pouts, lolling his head back against his chair. “There’s gonna be mockery. Jack will put it on his Twitter.”

“Probably,” Sammy winces. “But they’re our best bet.”

“We could just stay here until the eleven o’clock guy shows up,” Ben says hopefully.

“C’mon, we gotta be adults about this,” Sammy says. “And by _adults_ I mean, either I call Emily or you call Jack to deflect the worst of this.”

“That’s _barely_ a deflection, they’re probably together,” Ben grouches, but pulls his phone out nonetheless. “Alright. I’m calling Jack.”

Ben puts his phone on speaker, which has Sammy already covering his face in embarrassment even though Jack’s not gonna see him.

Jack picks up on the fourth ring.

“Hey, dude, what’s up?” Jack’s voice filters through the phone. “We all meeting for breakfast?”

“Um, yeah,” Ben says, his voice practically squeaking. “Could - could you and Em meet us at the station first? And then we can get Rose’s.”

“...Why?” Jack asks slowly, but there’s a laugh somewhere in his voice. Sammy hates how well Jack knows them sometimes.

“There, um,” Ben squeezes his eyes shut. “There’s a spider on the door.”

Jack laughs, loud and obnoxious, and Sammy groans.

“Emily, your boyfriend needs you to protect him from the nasty, scary spider!” Jack’s voice fades slightly as he presumably yells into the other room of Emily’s apartment, where Jack’s usually hanging out while Sammy’s in the studio. “Where’s _my_ boyfriend in all this?”

Sammy, with a certain amount of reticence, leans over Ben’s chair to speak into the phone. “Presented and accounted for. Asshole.”

“We’ll be up the mountain in twenty minutes,” Jack says through his laughter. “Try not to die before then.”

“Don’t joke about that!” Sammy says, annoyed, as Jack hangs up the phone.

“Well,” Ben says, turning to Sammy to wince. “They’re coming, at least?”

Sammy turns to glare at the spider that’s creeping its way closer to the door. “This better not be the beginning of an invasion. The rats were bad enough. Don’t you dare name the spider, Ben.”

“I was thinking Aragog,” Ben’s voice is innocent but Sammy cuts him off immediately.

“Don’t,” he threatens.

Twenty-two minutes later (not that Sammy’s compulsively checking his watch), the door opens and Jack and Emily are on the other side. Jack’s got his shit-eating grin on, and Emily’s covering her mouth as she giggles.

Sammy flips Jack off and Jack rolls his eyes at him. His eyes search the room, and then take notice of the spider that’s only about five feet from him.

Jack points it out to Emily, who’s wiggling her fingers at Ben as Ben crosses his arms and pouts in her direction. She and Jack both raise their eyebrows and laugh which is honestly just mean.

Jack makes a gesture toward the wall as if to say _yours for the taking_ but Emily puts a hand on his elbow and though her expression is serious for half a second, she quickly dissolves laughing again.

And then Jack, stupid fucking needlessly annoying Jack, smashes the spider with his palm facing out, completely bare-handed.

“That’s so gross,” Sammy whispers to himself as Ben’s eyes widen in alarm.

“Kinda badass, though,” Ben says, and Sammy would tell him not to encourage Jack, but Ben’s already unlocking the studio door and heading out to the lobby to greet Emily and Jack.

“Dramatic much?” Jack raises an eyebrow at Sammy as he follows Ben, and Sammy displays his maturity by sticking his tongue out.

“I am not dramatic,” Sammy defends. “It was a very big spider. _You’re_ the dramatic one. Didn’t even get a fucking Kleenex - you’re just showing off.”

“What? No _thank you?”_ Jack grins and Sammy glares.

“Thank you, Jack,” Ben says, rolling his eyes when it becomes clear Sammy’s not going to say anything.

“Where’s my thank you?” Emily asks in a sing-song voice, laughing a little too hard. “I came all the way up the mountain for you! Just because I didn’t slay the monster -”

“Thank you, Prince Charming,” Ben deadpans, but he’s grinning when he puts his arm around Emily’s waist.

“See how nice Ben’s being?” Jack gestures in Ben’s direction. “Very grateful for our efforts.”

“You have spider guts on your hands,” Sammy says snidely. Jack does exactly what Sammy expects, which is try to grab Sammy’s face and smear the guts around. Sammy manages to hold him off for a few seconds, long enough for Emily to pull Jack back at the very least.

“I think they’ve been victimized enough tonight,” Emily giggles. Jack swipes at Sammy’s face one more time, laughing, but Sammy knows Jack isn’t going to put him through that nightmare. “Are we going to Rose’s?”

“After Jack washes his hands,” Ben says, making a disgusted face of his own. Jack rolls his eyes, and waves a hand in Ben’s direction that Ben ducks under with fear in his eyes, but Jack heads into the bathroom nonetheless.

“You’d think after everything the two of you have dealt with, spiders would barely register,” Emily tells them but Sammy and Ben immediately shake their heads.

“Wall crabs are the most evil beings on the planet,” Ben says solemnly. “Well. Garbage bears _might_ be worse.”

“Wall crabs are worse,” Sammy informs him and Ben nods very seriously at him.

Emily just giggles. They’re not living this down any time soon.


End file.
